metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Metroid Prime (creature)
Inaccurate Some of this article is inaccurate. It was the armor trimming, not the eyes! It is entirely possible that the MP is the creator of Blue Phazon, not just a metroid that sucked it up and started making it. Also, where does it say in the game that the Metroid Prime actually started out as a Metroid? One of my friends speculated that she was the creator of the Metroids(Probably wrong, as Metroid Fusion says the Chozo made the Metroids) Anyways, has anyone noticed how the Metroid Prime looks like a giant, 3-legged Space Pirate just like Gorea looks like a giant 3-legged Alimbec?--1upD 15:51, 6 August 2007 (UTC) :It was a Metroid when it landed. The Phazon mutated it; I think one of the Chozo Lore talked about it or the Space Pirate data. I'll work on the article today maybe.--Richard 16:32, 6 August 2007 (UTC) ::There, I've revised the article and it should be more accurate.--Richard 16:37, 7 August 2007 (UTC) :::You're right, it must've been a Metroid.(It looks very Metroidish in the end cutscene right before it explodes) But isn't the Gorea similiarity kind've wierd? I was wondering why they named that game Metroid Prime:Hunters.--1upD 15:42, 10 August 2007 (UTC) Born on Phaaze I'm pretty sure MP was born on Phaaze. In the rooms just before you fight Dark Samus in MP3, if you look around you'll find bodies of Metroids that look exactly like MP. Chozo Lore seems to indicate that he came with the Leviathan as well, instead of him already living on the planet.--Richard 01:47, 6 September 2007 (UTC) wrong.the lore says:from the stars it came,bling tallon with its poison.its talkin about the meteor not the mp Origins Just informing you guys: Prime's origins are not completely known. It's unlikely that it was just a Tallon Metroid. All of the other Leviathans weren't destroyed until the core, NOT the corrupted creature, was destroyed. This seems to imply that Prime is, in fact, a Leviathan Core, further supplemented by the fact that the husk is found in the same room where the Infant Leviathan is fought. This shouldn't be taken as fact, though. 68.84.236.41 02:43, 15 September 2007 (UTC) Leviathan Infant Scan The Leviathan Infant's scan seems to give the 'official' explanation of Metroid Prime. I'll quote it here, and bold the relevant part. Leviathans are the children of Phaaze. They are bioforms that begin life deep within the planet, inside the base of a serpentine organ that serves as a womb. The Leviathan will remain in here, feeding on an endless supply of Phazon, until it has developed its Phazon core. The developed core marks the Leviathan's transition into adolescence and its departure from the womb. The serpentine organ moves the adolescent from deep inside Phaaze and releases it closer to the planet's surface. Here the bioform will continue to grow and mature beneath its older siblings. As time passes and the older ones are launched into space, the Leviathan will slowly make its way to the planet's surface. It is here the Leviathan will reach full maturity. Once Phaaze has located a planetary target to corrupt, it will launch the Leviathan into space. The Leviathan is capable of interstellar travel, creating wormholes in space to expedite the journey. Instinctively, it homes in on its planetary target. Shortly after impact, the bioform dies, leaving its armored shell to protect the Phazon core. Before it dies, the bioform often attracts and enthralls a large local predator. After mutating it through intense Phazon exposure, it compels the creature to protect the core. The core then begins to seep into the planet, replacing the local ecosystem with one based on Phazon. As best I can reason, this means that the Leviathan landed on Tallon IV, attracted a Metroid, which may very well have been on Tallon IV before, and turned it into the Phazon-based Metroid Prime. Maybe Metroid Prime adopted the shell of the Leviathan Seed, or whatever. So can anyone find any reason based on the games' evidence that this explanation shouldn't be taken as official? I'd say that the odds of Metroids being on Tallon IV aren't too likely. Yes, they were made by the Chozo, but why would the Chozo bring them with them? There are some other discrepancies, but I'm too tired to list them now; I'll probably get around to it sometime tomorrow, though.68.84.236.41 01:12, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Well I'm just saying. One, Tallon Metroids can be on Tallon IV because remember that metroids were in Space Pirates custody on Zebes. Several ships got away remember? They all had metroids on them. One scan in the Phendrena said that there were in fact metroids on one of ships because they brought the metroids to that planet a while back.They were doing some testing on the metroids.Not to correct you or anything but there were metroids on Tallon. I thought Tallon IV was the chozos homeworld. it seems to imply that in the elysia scans. But also the metroids homeworld is SR388 so it dosent make sense really. Maybe i'm wrong.Phazon Phantom 16:50, 6 February 2008 (UTC) :No it wasn't. They went there to escape technology. MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 23:24, 6 February 2008 (UTC) My Thoughts on the is that a metroid who was to protect the leviathan also took its abilities similarly to how the metroid in super metroid took the hyper beam from mother brain and samus can absorb data in metroid fusion, in that case it didn't need the leviathan organism as metroid prime had its abilities anyway.Lord Leroy 17:37, 29 February 2008 (UTC) I think that the metroid prime is definitely derived from a metroid (possibly a hunter metroid as they have a similar shape to the core essence but it may be that it is linked to a hopping metroid as no other metroids have a carapace and legs) which the leviathan corrupted. Also, Lord Leroy's comment above made me think that maybe metroids, as a more advanced lifeform, mutate to phazon, particularly the 'orange phazon', in more advanced ways, particularly as there are many types of phazon-enhanced metroids. This may account for such extreme changes to turn a normal tallon metroid into the armored, legged and carapaced metroid prime. 18:04, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Plot Hole Actualy in the Japanese Version there is a bigger plot hole. In it, it was unknown how the Metroid Prime got all those weapons because it hadn't left the Impact Crater. So I'm going to revert the article. MarioGalaxy2433g5 19:57, 10 October 2007 (UTC) Oh yeah, it couldn't have caused the weapons to teleport in, otherwise it would have just escaped instead by teleporting. MarioGalaxy2433g5 20:03, 10 October 2007 (UTC) I have 3 possible explanations: 1. Metrtoid Prime produced the ability to use the beams on it own, or perhaps instantly gained them after being corrupted by/fusing with Tallon IV's Leviathan. 2. It somehow fused with the beams before Tallon IV was struck with the Leviathan, perhaps even absorbed the energies within them, which would explain why the Leviathan attracted this particular Metroid. Both are made by Chozo technology, so it isn't unthinkable that it is capable of absorbing and then using the beams, like it later absorbed the Phazon Suit. There even is a possibilty that the Chozo on SR388 made the Metroids with the abilty to use Chozo technology, because they didn;t expect it to be this aggresive. It is also mentioned that Metroid Prime has a genetic flaw (the same which made her weak to the weapons she used), perhaps it is this same flaw that made her able to produce/absorb the beams. The beams are natural, I was talking the multi-missile systems and stuff like that. Those weapons weren't Chozo made. Ha! (Had to get the Ha in.) MarioGalaxy2433g5 21:39, 23 October 2007 (UTC) Perhaps they are, but we will never know for sure. Besides there is still the Phazon Infusion Chamber which couldn't exist in the PAL version. MarioGalaxy2433g5 23:11, 10 November 2007 (UTC) If the NTSC story pirate logs concerning Prime were canon, then why was it the Guardian of the Leviathan's Phazon Core (or rather fused with it)? Ha! :Nobody is sure what the Metroid Prime's exact relationship with the Leviathans is. However one thing everybody can agree on is that Retro Studios doesn't know how to take care of plot holes (Laughs). MarioGalaxy2433g5 22:45, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ::BTW what does being a Leviathan Core Guardian have to do with anything? MarioGalaxy2433g5 00:29, 4 December 2007 (UTC) Actually, the American version has the bigger plot hole; the space pirates couldn't have encountered Prime, since it was sealed in the Impact Crater by the Chozo artifacts. The European and Japanese releases came after the American release, and the information was retconned, which means the European and Japanese versions are canonical, and if they could, Retro would go back and change it so that the NTSC release had the same plot as the PAL release. Prime's weapon systems aren't as big a plot hole. In fact, they're not mentioned in PAL logbook entries (except Prime's Shell creature scan). Rob 64 15:09, 10 January 2008 (UTC)Rob 64 (Undent)''Simple theory, it broke out. I never said it was canon I was just implying that Metroid Prime has a never ending plot hole and Retro Studios didn't take care of it correctly. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 21:03, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Phazon Infusion Chamber The Phazon Infusion Chamber does exist in the PAL version. It's the room where you see Metroid Prime (not where you fight him, though). I did wonder about something, though. Scanning Metroid Prime tells you that it is the source of all Phazon, making it immensely powerful. However, in Metroid Prime 2, Dark Samus is no longer the source of Phazon - she goes around looking for Phazon to absorb! This is quite a change. Does anyone understand it fully? 90.200.153.7 23:45, 6 February 2008 (UTC) :One, I know it exists in the PAL version, I'm just saying it is virtually impossible to exist in the PAL version. Also in the NTSC version it never says that in the scan (I think) and Phaaze is actually the source of all Phazon so the PAL version actually contradicts MP3. MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 22:09, 7 February 2008 (UTC) What do you mean by "virtually impossible to exist"? Anyway, I've got the scan info for Metroid Prime's first form, from GameFAQs (EU Log Book Guide): The aberration known as Metroid Prime is the source of Phazon, making it immensely powerful. A genetic flaw makes it susceptible to certain weapoms for brief periods. Only its head is truly vulnerable: other attacks are a nuisance. Offensively, Metroid Prime has a number of natural and mechanical weapons at its desposal. These include Ultrafrigid Breath, Multi-Missiles, Snare Beams, and Partical Wave Projectors. Its massive strength and barbed carapace make it lethal in melee combat. Recommend maximum firepower when engaging this enemy. I don't think it means the source of all Phazon, anywhere, ever; just the source of Phazon on Tallon IV. Then it would make more sense. Someone said that when you defeat Metroid Prime at the end of MP1, it loses the power to create Phazon, which is why Dark Samus then has to look for Phazon to absorb in Metroid Prime 2. I'm not sure if this is correct, but it's plausible at least. I couldn't find a FAQ containing the scan data for Metroid Prime in the NTSC version. Do you know what it says? 90.200.153.87 21:07, 8 February 2008 (UTC) EDIT: I've found one. It's called Creature Morphologies, and it even contains the scan data for the Beta Drone (aka Shadow Drone)! How it got that I don't know! Hacking, probably. Anyway, here's the data for the NTSC version: A highly evolved Phazon-producing life form. The aberration known as Metroid Prime is the source of Phazon, making it immensely powerful. A gigantic flaw makes it susceptible to certain weapons for brief periods. Only its head is truly vulnerable; other attacks are a nuisance. Offensively, Metroid Prime has a number of natural and mechanical weapons at its disposal. These include Ultra-frigid Breath, Multi-Missiles, Snare Beams, and Particle Wave Projectors. Its massive strength and barbed carapace make it lethal in melee combat. Recommend maximum firepower when engaging this enemy. As you can see, it's almost identical, and still says Phazon-producing... EDIT 2: Eh? Why did that happen with the box thing above? 90.200.153.87 21:11, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :You added 3 spaces. MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 22:51, 8 February 2008 (UTC) You forgot something Remember if you read some space pirate data it said taht metroid prime still ate phazon. We don't know if dark samus can create phazon but both forms consume it. Metroidhunter32 22:07, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Metroid prime is a pure leviathan Personally, I think Metroid Prime (exo) is a leviathan, and MP (core) is it’s under developed core. We can establish from the husks in the genesis chamber, and the Infant scans that MP is an adolescent Leviathan, and the scan data states that this stage does have a core- “The Leviathan will remain in here, feeding on an endless supply of Phazon, until it has developed its Phazon core. The developed core marks the Leviathan's transition into adolescence and its departure from the womb.” I do not believe that it is a coincidence that Metroid prime has a “core”, as do leviathans, and i believe this use of the word in both instances is deliberate. Of course, this means it is not a Metroid, but considering the PAL version makes no reference to it being a Metroid at all, other than in name, which, of course, in hind sights they couldn’t change. This is another example of Retro’s inability to form a coherent story based on facts (Metroid’s on Phaze, space pirates possessing Metroid eggs despite only being able to clone them via gamma rays etc.) Some people mention it could be a Metroid that has absorbed/fused with the core, but we have never, in any other game, seen a Metroid take on the abilities’ or definition of its victims, not even all the Phazon based mutations. Granted MP absorbed Samus's Phazon suit, but i feel this was more of a side affect, absorbing the Phazon that is linked to samus' DNA, rather than the DNA itself. Plus, the previously mentioned fact that the Chozo on Tallon IV wouldn’t have had Metroid’s, as they were escaping their technology, which would include Metroid’s themselves, the facilities to contain and study them, plus the obvious fact that there would be no point, as there aren’t any X- parasites on Tallon IV. Also, some people beleive it is the progession from a hopper Metroid, but this is jumping to conclusion's, and ignoring the implied design of the infant leviathan, which bears more of a resemblance to MP than the star travelling meteor monster, ( especially on the title screen, where the infant's insectness is more obvious). As for the leviathan’s guardian, at no point does it indicate there was anything other than MP, as the last area in MP1 is called the “Impact crater”, not “inside the meteor”, stating you are in the heart of the damage caused by the “stellar-object” not the object itself. This makes me believe that there was no other leviathan, and MP arrived in your standard meteor, (caused by natural means, or as natural as a living planet breaking can be!), coupled with the fact the Chozo lore only mention MP, and surely they would recognize if the whole meteor was a living being. Word up. ADITION Some thing else just occured to me...the Leviathan core can only be destroyed by overloading(?) it with Phazon, just like...Metoid prime's core! Funny that? Ark1985, 5 august 2008 :One problem, MP is too small. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 20:42, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Don't forget the infant grows from that tiny thing into its giant final form, and if MP is a leviathan than its size could be any where between the two. Ark, 17:05, 6th August :From what was said in MP3, Leviathans leave Phaaze once they mature into adulthood, its final size. Besides, the Metroid Prime couldn't cause a crater that big. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 20:08, 6 August 2008 (UTC) I want the person that wrote the first 7 paragraphs of this section ''Metroid prime is a pure leviathan to notice this: The giant Metroid from Super Metroid had ABSORBED the HYPER BEAM from its last VICTIM, the Mother Brain. So it is VERY possible that the Metroid Prime absorbed the Phazon core and GAINED its abilities: producing phazon AND the eradication of ALL produced phazon at the time of death of the Leviathan core, which is EXACTLY what happened when Metroid Prime SEEMINGLY died. Though it DOES survive and becomes Dark Samus, it obviously lost all the abilities it had as the Metroid Prime. Vampe13 02:56, 12 September 2008 (UTC) ---- Okay... *takes deep breath* ...what if the Leviathan impacts like all other Leviathans, dies, Phazon spreads from core, Blah Blah Blah, like normal. The Chozo are smart, right? So they seal up the Leviathan (why are those things named after Biblical sea monsters, intelligent minds wonder?) in the "Cradle." Phazon corruptions stops, or at least is slowed down considerably. This condition somehow makes the Leviathan start to produse the Red Phazon. Then the dying Phazon Core (remember the room in the Impact Crater called "Phazon Core?") attracts a local creature to protect it, which just happens to be a Metroid that the Space Pirates have. Somehow it mutates it slightly to give it the abilities it needs to make its way safely to the Core. The Metroid tries to escape. Space Pirates don't want it to escape. So they try to incapacitate it with Power, Wave, Ice, and Plasma Troopers. The Metroid absorbs those abilities, along with the weakness to those same powes. In other words, because Space Pirate elemental Troopers are weak to their own weaponary, the Metroid absorbed that weakness when it absorbed their powers. The Metroid escapes, and the Leviathan gives it the abilities nessisary to get past the seal of the "Cradle." The Metroid, which we can now safely call the Metroid Prime, gets in and absorbs the Phazon Core. This is why there is no Phazon Core in the room called "Phazon Core." If the Metroid Prime simply protected the Phazon Core like all the other Leviathan Core Guardians, then the Core would die, because its sealed up in that darn temple thingy. So the Metroid Prime ABSORBS the Core, and gains the ability to create Phazon(from other things, of course, in case Piratehunter is reading this ^_^). Then it waits there, Samus comes, defeats it, Dark Samus is born, blah blah blah, they all live happily ever after. *keels over from exhuastion*.......................*recovers* So thats my idea. How does everyone else like it? Any problems? Squeemaster 21:12, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Now if you will excuse me I'm going to take a nice, long nap. Long Live the *yawn* Squees! *falls asleep* :However, from what was said in Chozo Lore, it seems like Prime came with the Leviathan. Besides, remember the Genesis Chamber on Phaaze and there were husks resembling that of the Metroid Prime. That kills that theory. I don't completely know what Prime is, and I doubt we will ever be sure. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 22:04, 6 August 2008 (UTC) ---- True. Going back to my theory, i'm sure one of the Chozo logs (toilet humour not intended), it mentions a meteor containig MP, it's possible that Metroid prime wasn't launched on purpose, but maybe knocked off by another Leviathan leaving or something...? Besides, the size of the impact site would be somewhat dictated by the speed of the object, not necessarily its size. Also, the scan data for MP core says- "Scan indicates that the Phazon energy form of Metroid Prime is invulnerable to all weapons..." this suggest's to me that it is pure Phazon, something similar to the Phazoid enemys that linger after the Leviathan's are destroyed. Ark 23:30 6th August Having said that, maybe we should take the "core essence" part literally, and perhaps assume its the "essence" of the core, the phazon energy? Ark 23:45 6th August M110 23:43, 27 October 2008 (UTC) what if well one, mp looks like an ing.im sure it has nothing to do with it.just saying.next,mp looks kinda like a queen metroid, but there are no queen metroids on tallon iv.it was a regular metroid.so imagine if a queen metroid got corrupted by phazon. that would stink.we would all like die lol.also, the tusks on phaaze of the mp means that there are other mp on phaaze.who knows maybe one of the mp went with a lavianth and there are more somewhere which is unlikly but still.... one more thing, it cronalogical time order mp3 came after original metroid. so what if one of the super computers, arauras,was mother brain.what if the federation just copied the chozo's supercomputer and cloned them to use as there own.thats what most likly happened. its says that mother brain used to be a computer for the chozo. ok we know that in the genesis room on phaaze you can see mp tusk which means that metroids are there right? BUT!!!!!! how did the metriods get there? the chozo created them and clearly they never went to phaaze.something just popped in my head.maybe the space pirates took them to phaaze since they were under dark samus' rule. but that puts up another answer.mp couldnt have come from phaaze because the metroids got on phaaze by mp.so what happened was the lavianth came to tallon from phaaze.chozo sealed up impact crater.metroids were in the impact crater.a metroid mutated.it absorbed the lavianth. created phazon and craved it.it can create phazon because remeber in super metroid when the super metroid absorbed the mother brains hyper beam and gave it to samus? well the metroid obsorbed the lavianth.thats why you see a metroid prime core because the lavianth has a core.anyway samus defeats it. turns into dark samus(skipping metroid prime 2.)then under dark samus' rule metroids are put on phaaze.more metroid primes. the original mp couldnt have come from phaaze. beat that fool!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :Yes the Metroid Prime does look like an Ing. Two, the thing about the Aurora doesn't belong on this talk page. Three, Metroid Prime might not be a real metroid. You can't be positive about what the Metroid Prime is, and where it came from. All we are positive about it origin-wise is that it is made of phazon. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 18:46, 26 October 2008 (UTC) dude first off,the freakin name is metroid prime.ya thats not a metroid.second, the space pirate lore says it IS IN FACT a metroid heres what it says:the metroid prime's genetics is very simaler to a metroid. it cant be anything elsa but a metroid because the chozo created the metroid.there are no other creature that has simaler genetics to the metroid.they didnt evolve into a metroid over time.they were built,thus no other creature can be share the genes a metroid has---m110---